


Every Rose has its Thorns

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Ellie is Dmitri's daughter AU, Toppat Civil Warfare Ending | TCW (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: Sven and Ellie plan for the Toppat Space Station launch, too bad there is a wolf in sheep's clothing hiding in plain site.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Every Rose has its Thorns

It had been a few hours since Henry Stickmin's dethronement and Reginald Copperbottom's fall, Sven decided by vote to let Ellie Rose be in charge of the Toppats since leadership was not Sven's strong suit. He had given Ellie the rundown on their current plan which was getting to the Toppat Base in the Dogobogo Jungle and getting the Toppat Space Station launched. Sven was surprised on how quick Ellie picked on things and suggested a night launch in two days, pointing out that if they quietly prepared everything within the two days, the cover of darkness would make their launch more smoothly. Sven didn't see the problem with the plan, after all, it made sense to him at the time.

If only he could of seen the wolf in sheep's clothing in front of him, letting her pack know in the cover of shadows of everything.

The next day, Ellie was properly inducted to the Toppats as leader and with it, given the proper keys and codes for everything. Ellie gave a heartwarming speech on how she hopes not to disappoint her family and soon a new era would begin for the Toppats. Sven was worried about the Government trying anything once they got to the base, but surprisingly not a troop was to be found. Ellie and Sven oversaw everyone preparing the station and the rest of the Toppats from the sea and land division arrived before nightfall. Sven was getting nervous but Ellie gave him reassurance, they have come so far, everyone's hard work would pay off soon and that Sven should be proud.

The wolf in sheep's clothing had everything needed for her pack to strike tomorrow night and no one suspected a thing.

The final day was making sure everything was double checked and ready, and to keep a watchful eye out for attackers, especially the Government. But to Sven's surprise, there was no attack from them. Ellie chalked it up to maybe they found Reginald and he was protecting the clan in someway by not talking or misdirecting the Government from their real plans. Whatever it was, Sven was glad he didn't have to deal with them. Soon the blue skies turned dark and under the cover of a full moon, the Toppats started their final preparations for the station launch.

The wolf in sheep's clothing and her pack was ready to strike.

Sven and Ellie entered the shuttle's control room, and after making sure everyone was on board, Sven was preparing to launch. But before he knew it, he was knocked out cold by Ellie. Ellie quickly locked the weapons rooms off as loads of tanks and helicopters bearing the insignia of The Wall slowly surrounded the station. Soon Toppats after Toppats were being taken off the shuttle with Sven being the last one. Sven could only ask why to Ellie, hurt by her betrayal, to which Ellie only replied with a smile on her face.

"My name is Ellie Rose Petrov, Mr Svensson, and welcome to The Wall."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Iron Thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666245) by [Vultoni_and_Arnaera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vultoni_and_Arnaera/pseuds/Vultoni_and_Arnaera)




End file.
